Avengers: Forever Vol 1 1
, the team utilizes its clearance to bypass the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Starcore staff to gain audience with the building's resident "prisoner", the Kree Supreme Intelligence. Given the extraterrestrial super-computer's familiarity with the energies permeating their suddenly-afflicted brother-in-arms, Rick Jones, the Avengers interrogate and uneasily concede to leave Rick under its watch for further study. As the heroes exit, the Intelligence has a brief yet ominous dialogue with a cryptic robed figure, skulking in the chamber's shadows. In Limbo, Immortus solemnly looks upon this unfolding scenario. Gesturing, he freezes time and space on the Moon, dispatching his giant henchman, Tempus, to execute Rick Jones in the space between moments. As the creature begins drawing the life from Jones's body, another force expectantly negates Immortus's doing, creating a localized pocket of restored free-flowing time. Rick's surprise protector stands revealed as Kang The Conqueror. Outraged by this interference, a heated exchange occurs between Kang and the projected form of Immortus wherein the Conqueror also destroys the time lord's massive lackey. However, Tempus being created from the very stuff of Limbo itself, only serves as a greater portal for Immortus's "Army of the Ages", spilling forth in countless hordes from his shattered remains. Arming himself, Kang wages a single-handed defense. Nearby, Rick stirs to consciousness as the Intelligence and its shrouded ally realize a prophetically crucial moment is upon them. With that, the robed figure traverses the battlefield, laying hands upon Jones, unleashing seven bolts of strange yet somewhat familiar energy from him . Coalescing, these anomalies appear to be the forms of seven very confused Avengers... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * Immortus' Army of the Ages Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Carva and Finu's baby ** Unnamed people ** Unnamed priests * ** ** ** ** ** ** Emperor Rickard * ** ** ** * ** Unnamed scientists ** Agent Beaulieu * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** Cities of , and ** *** **** ***** * * ** Items: * * * * * * * * * Kang's Trans-Temporal Arsenal * * * & * * Vehicles: * 26th Century's Spaceships * * A Skrull Armada | Notes = * Rick Jones appeared last in Incredible Hulk #470, succumbing to a "mysterious illness" and taken under the Avengers' care. * Giant-Man appears as part of the Avengers group that brings Rick Jones's comatose body to the Supreme Intelligence in the beginning of story (post-Avengers Vol 3 #9). He appears again with Wasp as at the end of the issue as part of Rick's timelost Avenger team circa Avengers Volume 3 #12. * Yellowjacket was taken from just prior to his marriage to the Wasp in Avengers #60. * Captain America was taken from the events that occurred in Captain America #175. * Hawkeye was taken from events that were later recounted in a flashback in Avengers #99, chronologically falling between his last appearance as Goliath in Avengers #97 and reappearance as Hawkeye in Avengers #98. * Captain Marvel and Songbird are alternate future counterparts from Earth-98120. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Kree-Skrull War * "Celestial Madonna Saga": Avengers #129 to Avengers #135 and Giant-Size Avengers #2 to Giant-Size Avengers #4 * Operation Galactic Storm * Live Kree or Die! | Links = }} Category:Destiny War